


Human Nature

by Bug233



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug233/pseuds/Bug233
Summary: “如果曾有过上帝，Winston不认识他。他从未紧迫地感受到需要一个比自己的存在更高阶的造物，也不能从中获得安慰。唯一的例外就是现在，和O‘Brien在一起。”六年后，Winston Smith发现他回到了友爱部。





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181718) by [Cocohorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocohorse/pseuds/Cocohorse). 



> 作者的话：  
> 我终于写完这个了哈哈哈。这里有些事我觉得有必要提一下。  
> \- Join #1984 on Kik B)!  
> -在Kik上参与#1984 B）！【这句我瞎猜的，Kik是老外用的手机社交软件啦  
> -我有在文中隐晦地参考悲惨世界，神探夏洛克和汉尼拔，还有大量对真正的1984尴尬的参考，whoops.它们都不属于我，包括1984本身，当然。  
> -只有这个故事是我的，但我确实尝试（并失败了）模仿Orwell的写法。

六年过去了。现在他的嗓音更沙哑，脸庞也更苍老。他黄灰色的，夹杂着银丝的发际线也与上次不同，它因一种油脂，汗液和酒精恶心的混合物而闪耀。整整六年！这足够一个人重新开始许多次了。他的步态更加小心翼翼，眼神更加迟缓，视力因他被驱逐时重拾的嗜酒癖好变得模糊。他在离开的第一年获得的体重现在已经清减下来。不然在这里也只是一个时间问题。在这些日子里和他经历了同样事情的人们也都变得面目全非。但尽管如此，仍有一小片旧的自我顽固地依附在他身上，无论他曾多努力地尝试摆脱它，无论侍者往他的杯子里灌了多少酒。这就是为什么他又重回友爱部了。他仍旧隐秘地在和他过去的生活做斗争。他依旧在他曾有过的生活和他不得不过的生活间徘徊。

他沉默地坐在一张金属椅子上，在昏暗房间的中央。一道耀眼的白光从天花板中央投在他的身上。他没有任何拉紧捆在他四肢上松紧带的欲望，只是直直地看着一片黑暗。他没法说出这间房间有多大。这里是隔音的，房间中央照下来那道在他四周蔓延的光让他认为这里只有十几英尺宽。光的边缘立刻陷入一片黑暗。他也没法确定黑暗的另一边是不是一面有着窗户的墙。但也有可能事实上他知道它就在那，可能这就是为什么他明亮的眼神开始动摇。可能他知道窗户后面是O’Brien.

上次Winston在友爱部的时候，他遭受了拷问——从殴打，到电击，到101号房间。只是想到101号房间就让他无法自控地颤抖了起来。他闭上了眼睛。但即使他看不见，他能感觉得到抵在他脸上的金属线冰冷的触碰，那种锋利的触须刷过他皮肤的感觉。房间里的温度似乎下降了。他没法停止发抖。  
Winston只能再次猜想他为何重回友爱部。在他被释放了六年后，他做了所有小组委员会的工作，他总是在电幕前欢欣雀跃，他总是和人群们一起在两分钟仇恨中发火。因为所有这些，他确信他已经彻底和他的旧生活割裂了，他已经变成了模范的党员。难道他不是为了党的利益做这一切的吗？

但是在想了一会儿这个自相矛盾的问题后，他放弃了。他不在乎了。就他所知，他在六年来所做的事只为了老大哥，不为其他任何人。守卫会重新检查他的背景，发现他的清白，然后他将再次重获自由。这个想法让Winston冷静了一点。

他的脑海里慢慢浮现出O’Brien的身影。他现在是什么样子，在这么多年后？他文雅的举止，自制的力量，智慧的头脑包围着Winston自己的--它们会都消失吗？Winston确信他和六年前一样聪明，甚至可能更聪明。O’Brien，同样的，依旧是他的导师和老师。那个男人戴着一副金丝边眼镜——总是睿智地挂在他的鼻尖上——还有那近似牧师的嗓音。用一种牧师会用来教导一个桀骜不驯的弟子去爱上帝的方式，O’Brien教导他去爱老大哥。

他开始担忧会否真的有人前来，鉴于他已经说不出他是什么时候到这里的。他才刚醒来一会儿，但他的骨头因为长期保持一个姿势而疼痛，那比他一开始以为的要长得多。他开始惊慌；这是很现实的，如果没人涉足这间房间——在他还活着的时候，至少。这就是了吗？难道他到这里不是等着忏悔什么他犯下的愚蠢罪行，而是在这里等死？他知道这一天总会到来的，不是吗？但Winston甚至不能向自己回答这个问题。

他也无法让自己长时间的保持沉默了。

“O’Brien，”他对着周围的黑暗耳语——好像那男人会响应他的召唤从阴影中化出实体。

“你好，Winston,”有回复了。一扇看不见的门在Winston背后打开，关押他的那间房间一瞬间被炫目的光的波浪所淹没。访客关上门，转身走向墙上的一个开关，然后摁下它。房间里唯一的一束光熄灭了，他们两个人一起被黑暗所吞噬。

 

 

在Winston腰际和脚踝处的皮带松开了，现在他可以在椅子上自由移动。如果他想的话他可以从椅子上站起来，但是这里无处可去。此时此刻，他更感兴趣于看到O’Brien站在一张之前不在这儿的金属桌前。O’Brein正在把一个黑色酒瓶里的红酒倒进两个玻璃杯里。

好像突然意识到那双关注的眼睛一样，O’Brien停止了倒酒的动作。没有转身，他把酒瓶放在桌上，旋紧了瓶塞。接着他拿起那个半满的酒杯举到唇边，品评了一番。但很快的，好像他刚刚注意到Winston的存在似的，他放下杯子，拿起来另外一杯红酒。

Winston不发一言地接过它，只是从杯缘上方盯着另外一个男人。他知道O’Brien一定也在做同样的事。他们喝完各自的红酒，过了一会儿，O’Brien撤回他的杯子把它放回桌子上。Winston在几秒后照做了。但当他把自己的玻璃杯放下来的时候，他做得有一点点用力以致于玻璃杯发出的声响切开了黏稠的空气。

“我从来没这么喜欢红酒过，”Winston评价道，他挺直了他的脊柱。直到玻璃杯的声响平息前他都没有等到回应。

“甚至在你和Julia那次去我家之后？”O’Brien似乎真的被愉悦到了。

他没有回应。Julia的名字让Winston的胃部一阵搅动。他可以感受到另一个男人嘲讽的注视灼烧着他。Winston发誓，如果O’Brien继续这个话题，他会——他会——

“留心，Winston.你的饮酒习惯把你暴露无遗。

Winston咬了下他的舌头。他从未真的想过他会再见到O’Brien.在他离开了友爱部那么多年后，他已经把自己从一切中剥离了开来并开始了新生活。这意味着推开那些闪现的他的过去时光，直到它们变成只是绵长的感情，因为发生的太久而无甚关系。他不再去同样的两分钟仇恨地点，那个他曾能见到Julia和O’Brien的地方，他新的闲职与他过去生活中做的旧工作相差甚远。如果他要再见到O’Brien，他有时曾想过这个，他将会是充满感激和敬意的。但现在，和这个男人共处一室，两者他都没有感觉到。这吓到他了。

“当我说我怀念这个的时候我绝对诚实，Winston.我以为我不会被你的回归吓到的。”O’Brien说道，带着一丝微笑。“在完全不同的情况下，我必须补充。”

当他拿回他的那杯红酒时Winston只是虚弱地抱怨了一下作为回应。他现在甚至更惊讶了。当他试着专注于杯中的红色液体时，他能看到O’Biren被轻度娱乐到了的表情。

“你惊讶吗，Winston？”

他不确定“是”或者“不”哪一个是更好的答案。“我不知道，”作为替代他说道，他把玻璃杯放到桌子上，已经对它失去了全部的兴趣。  
“你依旧是原来的你，”O’Brien继续道，带着一点不赞同的语气。“当你被带进这间房间的时候，你相信你是无辜的，我们会放你走。你相信我们监禁你的行为可能是错的。我说的对吗？”

即使刚刚喝过酒，Winston感到一阵干涩。“对，”他轻轻地说道。

“你依旧犯了思想罪。上次我们为了帮助你做的一切努力都因为你退步至原点了，Winston.因为你太软弱了。你明白了吗？”

“我已经不是从前那个我了。”Winston嘶哑地抗议道。

“你真的相信它吗？”O’Brien不屑道。“你曾在镜中看到自己，并犹疑你所看到的。只是把那些想法埋起来还不够。一旦种子被种下了，它就会继续生长。记住，Winston，你不是个好的说谎者。我告诉过你多少遍了？现在我可以看到你脸上的不确定，从你眼下的阴影还有你每一次不稳的呼吸。”他停了一会儿，向Winston凑近了一些，然后他继续了，他的嗓音明显变得更加低沉，也更有韵律。“但你的犹疑有些是对的。你不完美。还不够，你认为。你希望我能帮助你成为你应该成为的，成为老大哥想要你成为的。但是在这个地方，没有第二次选择。你应该早就知道。

Winston委顿在他的椅背上，他的心因为年长男人的话逐渐下沉。他很清楚O’Brien说的都是真的，一种无助的感觉开始在他身上蔓延。O’Brien说的每一个字都让他越来越低落，他怀疑不久他就会在男人的脚边崩溃，一张屈辱的皱巴巴的满是泪水的脸。

“不要把你看到的和你观察到的混淆起来，”O’Brein说道，他停下俯视他的举动。失望的阴霾短暂地掠过男人的面庞。即使头顶有灯光，他却面如黑铁，但他敏锐的眼睛闪烁着。

“那么治好我！”Winston乞求道，他的脸上写着一个绝望求知的学生的激情。哦，他是多么对不起老大哥和党！他，同样的，也对不起O’Brien，唯一向他伸出援助之手的人，把他从可怕的深渊和无知的存在中拉了出来的人。“重新——教导我！帮我再次爱上老大哥！”他的喉头因每一句痛苦的抗辩上下滚动。

O’Brien的眼睛眯了起来。“你和我都又老又旧。我的一生都忠诚于老大哥。而不是你，Winston。他不会在你身上花任何时间了，”他毫无同情地说道。

“那么为什么你要？”Winston咆哮道。他想跳起来抓住这个男人，甚至想揍他。“那么为什么你要在我身上花时间？”

O’Brien没有回答，而是继续之前的话题。“告诉我，”他开始道，头颅因思考微微侧向一边，“你想要死亡吗？”

也许——也许如果他站起来然后击打O’Brien那么一切都会结束了。他可以想象血液随着一记击打从一个很好瞄准的下颚中飞溅开来的样子，如果守卫把他拖出来并用他们的警棍和铁底靴子殴打他也没关系。即使他的身体里不会留下一块好骨头，他知道那会是值得的。某种程度上，O’Brien总是让他活着，而Winston别无所愿。还有别的理由让他活下去吗，除了这场疯狂的，正在进行的他和某个人之间谁更聪明的角力？不，他意识到，老大哥不再需要他了，没有人需要他。

O’Brien的问题逼着Winston重组了他自己。“我不知道。也许吧。”他苍凉地说道。他的嗓音中有某种苦涩的暗示。“我很累了。我谁也不是。为什么你还没有给我一枪呢？”

“过去的十三年里你都在我的关照下。到目前为止，你依旧没有全心全意地忠于老大哥。到现在这个阶段，简单的一粒在你后脑的子弹不会治愈你了。那种异端思想依旧在你的体内，而我们不会允许。”

“我将被再拷打一次。”

“拷打不再在选择的行列，”O’Brien平静地说。“我已经说过老大哥不会为你重复他自己了。你当然知道你必须去死。但是我们不会杀了你；我不会杀了你、你想要让你的心灵纯洁如白雪吗？你将自杀，而且只有在你自愿的情况下。”

有些类似哀号的呜咽在Winston的咽喉后部升起。哦!他允许他自己在他的手中崩溃了。他的身体被羞辱的咳嗽折磨着，每一声都被他用双手捂在嘴里。他感觉到另一只手放在他搏动的胳膊上，但他把手遮住了脸没有看过去。“这是你的错，O’Brien！”他在男人的手掌下气息急促道。“你否认它，但是你把这一切带到我身上！老大哥从来不会这么对我，但你会！”

“真的，我很抱歉。”

“抱歉！”

“我当然抱歉,Winston.”O’Brien沉重地说道，带着他惯常的平淡和几乎遗憾的讽刺。“我总是纵容你的各种异想天开，所以我现在会帮助你，为我们完成你最后一项任务。”

一阵头晕目眩，Winston没有回答,他意识到放在他胳膊上的手移开了。他在自己的手后抬头凝视O’Brien。核心党员的脸和他的凑得很近，他为那近在咫尺的视线畏缩了一下。

但那是怎样的一张脸！在疲惫，老化的皱纹和满是老年斑的皮肤下，他的脸闪烁着Winston自多年前再未见过的充沛的精力。Winston油然而生一股敬意。这是一个为党付出一切的男人，一个劳碌一生挽救误入歧途者的男人。O’Brien永远有值得活下去的理由。Winston则不配这样的自由。现在只是活着似乎也成了一种不言而喻的对党的背叛。一种新鲜的意愿压倒性地冲刷过Winston的全身。死亡是他对党的责任。

“我要怎么做？”他问道。

O’Brien退回去，把手伸进他黑色工作服的口袋里。“伸出你的手，”他命令道，但是他的声音比平常更柔软。在他的手掌里是一颗胶囊，可以看到里面清晰的液体。Winston照做了，它跌落进他伸出的手心。

“在你的嘴里咬碎它。你不会感觉到任何味道。”

Winston安静地打量着这粒胶囊，他用大拇指和食指捏着这件光滑，小巧的物品。他没有意识到在他让它掉落到地上之前，他抖得有多厉害。

“不要忘了我们总是在你这一边，Winston，”O’Brien教诲他。

他想大笑——而事实上，如果不是不安在他的胃里翻腾，他会的。他开始意识到强烈地放弃的冲动，他尝到从他的喉咙深处漫上来的酒。不久前，他已经告诉自己他准备好去死了；现在，他那么快的就倒退回原地。怒气涌过他的全身。这就是O’Brien警告他的。他的愚蠢，他的软弱！他怎么能嘲笑O’Brien说的话？党永远和他在一起！他早先与党的抗争是充满恐惧和无知的，但是党同情他，并帮助他去理解到这一点。单独的个体什么也不是。他记起来了。他什么也不是。他曾有和党一起过上更好生活的机会，现在他自己毁了它。

“你同意吗？”O’Brien加重语气道。“你感觉到我们在你这一边吗？”

Winston正忙着把胶囊放到他的工作服口袋里，他回答的时候没有抬头。“即使如此，在同一边，我也不是你们中的一个。我孤身一人。”

O’Brien没有眨眼。“我们比你所认为的更相像，Winston——你和我。”

Winston没有回答，O’Brien转身坐到金属桌子的边缘上。他的语调改变了。“你还记得吗？”他说道,“和你的母亲和妹妹一起生活？”

带着一丝轻微的惊讶，Winston抬起眼，他迟疑道。“我记得一些事。但大多数是错误的记忆。”

“这会对你有帮助吗，”O’Brien说道，“知道我和你有着相似的出身？知道我也是从脏污中长大的？”

Winston的眼睛睁大了，他盯着他。“发生了什么？”

“这就是那个问题了，对吗？”O’Brien轻轻抿了下唇。“革命前的生活是持续的饥饿和死亡，你记得的。城市里有太多的穷人，病人，和饿着肚子的人。每天都有污水问题和磷中毒，还有下跌的火箭弹。大部分的时候人们躲在暗处，在防空洞里和地下站。火车的线路被切断了，除了士兵没有人能出入。在那样的时候，我的父母没法负担抚养我和我的两个兄弟。

“两个兄弟？”

“我当时是最大的那个。”他考量着Winston的反应。“当时，没错。他们现在都死了。革命到来的时候，我立刻加入了革命军。我的父母无知又愚蠢，所以没有加入，因此他们在清洗的时候被剪除了。另一方面，我的弟弟们，在革命快结束的时候效仿了我的道路，鉴于他们无路可走，除非他们想和我们的父母落得一样的结局。他们加入了老大哥。他们穿制服，唱歌，但是他们在精神和思想上不是和老大哥一道的。所以几个月后他们都被枪毙了。”O’Brien的笑容短暂地重现了一会儿。“我没有死，当然。我还活着。”

“而他们死了。”

O’Brien居高临下地俯视他。“你刚刚谴责了自己，Winston，就像他们一样。”

那可能是正确的，他想道，越发沮丧。“但这不是他们的错，”他说道。“他们没有选择去死。”

O’Brien的表情没来由的变得防备。“胡说。他们不是同老大哥一道的，他们活该去死。你已经意识到了，当然，”他冷酷的说道，但他的语调里透出危险的边缘。

“不，”他说道。他的音调拔高，透着挑衅。“不，我没有，诚实地说。如果老大哥是人民的保护者，如果他是那么友好那么体贴，那么为什么他要杀了他们？”

“你很愚蠢，Winston.他不在乎——尤其是在哲学论点上辩论这种软弱的企图。你忘了吗？他做的一切都是为了力量。他们是为了保证他健康需要消灭的菌种，一个‘牺牲品’，如果你可以，让他活着。他可以友好，也可以残酷，他可以用劝说或控制的任何手段。这都是教科书上写的，Winston.你什么时候可以理解？死亡中有控制，控制中有力量。一切都是他的设计。终结的时候，一切都是为了力量。”

“但是哪种终结？”他嚎叫道。“怎样的终结能为死亡辩护？”对自己的愤怒，对O’Brien的愤怒，对所有人和所有一切的愤怒开始蔓延，他没法制止它，于是它终于呼啸而出。他站了起来，无法自控地呼号摇晃着。“他们不是必须要死的！他们不是！在终结的时候，没有人必须死！你怎么能要求他们死？”

“我没有要求任何事。我做的事是党和老大哥希望我做的。”他猛然转过身。“所有人都会死，Winston.一个人死得早一点或是晚一点又有什么关系？我们为什么要延长不过是临光一现的东西？老大哥是不会死的，这是毋庸置疑的，当然。我自己的弟弟——他们只是要被处理的飞蛾。你也一样。”

Winston只能大笑出声。这是一个尖锐，扭曲的笑，但它是完全真实的。就像这样，他的怒气似乎已经已经完全蒸发了。他指向自己，带着嘲讽意味的惊讶表情。“我！”他看起来就像一个高兴的孩子赢了一场小游戏，他走近O’Brien，用力地戳了戳他的胸膛。“要处理的？你准备怎么办？——杀了我？”

在下一秒，他躺在坚硬的地板上喘息，抓着自己的肚子。哦，但这是简单的!当他将蜿蜒的疼痛跪在脚下而站不起来的时候，他意识到这一点。疼痛只是暂时的。但死亡不是。他将长久地躺在刻着自己名字的棺材里，等待着土撒到身上。他将重归他来处的尘土，但不再蹬腿哭泣，也不再活着。

O’Brien站在一边，居高临下地看着他。他的眼睛眯了起来。“现在，起来吧。这已经足够了，”他干涩地说道。“我确实从我们的游戏里享受了很多乐趣，但它必须结束了。到了最后一个人该死的时候。”

最后一个人。疼痛已经减退，Winston为这熟悉的字眼僵住了。

“没错！最后一个人！”O’Brien重复道，他的眼睛闪着得意的光。“有一件事你是对的，事实上。你只有一个人。你已经失去了Julia,你的母亲，还有你的妹妹。没有人站在你这边，无论是党还是无产者。显然的，我从未同你一道。你明白了吗，对任何人或事来说你都已经不复存在。”

Winston听到他了。他从口袋里取出胶囊在手中摊开。他盯着这小东西。不，他不害怕也不生气。现在不了。太多的事情发生，现在他只感觉到整具身体充满了痛苦和疲劳。活着太难了，太无意义了。那只是……生存，而他现在不想存活更久。

O’Brien走到他身边，他的视线从胶囊到他的脸上扫过。“最后一个请求，大概？”他提议道。

“隐私，”他回答道。

O’Brien忍不住笑起来。

Winston把胶囊举到唇边。“为了老大哥，”他说道。

O’Brien的眼睛亮起来。“为了老大哥。”

Winston咬下了胶囊。

如果他能带谁一起走，这会让他显得自私吗？这将让他变成一个人——一个有缺陷的被冲动和欲望所驱使的人，一个活着的人。是的，他总是很自私，不过很快他就不需要为此感到愧疚了。这只是人性而已。

而他谴责人性，因为自私让他突然间盲目。当他跌跌撞撞地抓住O’Brien的后颈时他谴责人性。当他的嘴唇撞上O’Brien的时候他谴责人性。

但是——

他发现O’Brien在他面前挣扎，但他只是让他们贴的更近。这个，他意识到，不是盲目，是他体内的动物本能。这和情感没什么关系，更少的人性。不，他很清楚他在做什么。他在战斗，在呼吸，在生活；他是活着的。当他，最后一个人，最终死去的时候，他会带着O’Brien一起。他不只战胜了自己，他战胜了党。这不是人性，这是一个政治举动。

Winston踉跄向后仰倒，眨了眨眼睛，一次，两次——他又睁开眼睛，看向他脑袋旁边冰冷的瓷砖。在他的视线边缘是另一个下跌的身影，他呕吐着，因惊吓、愤怒和恐慌而尖叫着。O’Brien撒了怎样的谎呀！任何人怎能希望战胜一样在此之前击败了每一个人的东西？

Winston的胸膛快速上下起伏着，但是那速度已经开始减缓。O’Brien已经安静下来了。不久，他们只能听到彼此沉重的呼吸。如果曾有过上帝，Winston不认识他。他从未紧迫地感受到需要一个比自己的存在更高阶的造物，也不能从中获得安慰。唯一的例外就是现在，和O‘Brien在一起。

O’Brien看着他，他们一起看着彼此，等待黑暗闭上他们的双眼。但是Winston不惧怕黑暗，同样的，也不再怕O’Brien.

因为不久后，他们会在没有黑暗的地方相见。


End file.
